


Something New And Exciting

by big_slug



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Extremely Underage, First Time, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Smuff, Tickling, Tied-Up Will Byers, Wrestling, more tickling, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_slug/pseuds/big_slug
Summary: - Chapter 1 -The night after watching the best movie ever made, Will doesn't think that today could become even more unforgettable.Or: Mike teaches Will a thing or two about self-enjoyment.- Chapter 2 -Will knows he is not as cheerful as he used to be before his ordeal in the Upside Down. But what is he supposed to do about it?Or: Mike misses the sound of Will laughing, and he will go to great lengths to hear it again.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In case you have skipped the tags entirely, this is very underage. As always: Don't like, don't read. Also, no beta-reading was done.
> 
> I guess it's not the most fucked up thing I've ever written? But you know, the warning stands, even if it's kinda cute as well.

It was hard not to bounce, but Will did his best anyways because he knew very well how much Mr. Wheeler appreciated peace and silence around the dinner table. A little squabble between friends was always okay - there was just no way in hell Mike could ever fidget and rock back and forth, telling his mom about his totally awesome day. Will would often do this. Mike, not so much, and Will wasn‘t even sure if Mrs. Wheeler knew what had happened today. She had _no idea_ that her son would forever remember June 30th 1983.

Will grinned at Mike. Mike grinned back, half of the food falling out of his mouth. „Michael... you‘re making a mess.“ Mrs. Wheeler sighed. Mike mumbled a short apology, but he was immediately smiling like an idiot again. „Will, did you want to stay over tonight?“

„If it‘s not too much trouble.“ Will shrugged. They had been planning to ask anyways. „Don‘t worry, we won‘t be loud.“

„Good. I‘ll hold you to that. Michael, you know your father has to get up early. There should be some popcorn left, if you didn‘t have enough today already.“

Of course they were going to make popcorn after dinner. Because really, who could _ever_ have enough popcorn? The bucket they had at the theater was barely big enough to get them through the best, most amazing and unforgettable movie ever. Of course they would have to spend the night recapping _Return of the Jedi_. Will could feel his drawing hand twitching, and he would use it to plaster Mike‘s basement with drawings of the second Death Star, Luke Skywalker, the Millennium Falcon... It would be glorious.

Right after dinner, Mike wanted to tug Will along with him downstairs. „Hold on.“ Will shrugged off Mike‘s hand. „I‘m gonna have to call my mom or she‘ll be pissed.“

„Yeah, yeah.“ Mike snorted. „I guess my mom would be too. I... I‘m gonna fetch some stuff from my room anyways. Need pajamas?“

Will nodded gratefully as he pressed the phone against his ear. While Mike headed upstairs, he waited patiently for his mom to pick up. Although after the sixth ring, he actually suspected she might still be at work. But then she finally picked up, sounding so exhausted that Will suddenly felt guilty for calling. She had been so busy with working overtime in the last couple of months. „Mom. Hey, it‘s me. I didn‘t, uh, wake you up?“

„What... no. No, honey, I was just in the bathroom.“ she said, rather unconvincingly. „How was your day, sweetie?“

Will knew exactly when the time wasn‘t right to talk to her about the most fantastic day of this summer, so he clacked his tongue and innocuously said „It was great, I‘m gonna tell you about it when I get home. But I was actually wondering if I could stay over at Mike‘s? Mrs. Wheeler said it‘s okay.“

„Do you want me to bring you something to wear for the night?“

„No, it‘s okay. I can borrow something from Mike. So, uh... I‘ll be back some time in the afternoon tomorrow?“ Will hadn‘t noticed how his hand had casually started playing with the phone cord - just more proof that he really had to draw something to occupy it.

„As long as you‘re back for dinner, it‘s fine.“ Will‘s mom yawned, and although she obviously tried to cover the phone, Will heard it anyways. „Alright, then... have a good night, honey.“

„Yeah, you too. Love you, mom.“ By the time Will hung up, Mike was already rocking slightly on his feet by the door to the basement. „Yeah, yeah, I‘m done.“ Will said. „So who‘s making the popcorn?“

„Ah, we‘ll have to wait for a bit. My mom‘s still doing the dishes and cleaning up. Better not get in her way, or she‘ll make us help her.“

„Yeah, you know I wouldn‘t mind helping.“ Will laughed as he pushed past Mike.

Mike immediately complained „Dude, not so loud, or do you seriously want her to hear us?“ They made their way to the basement, one of Will‘s favorite places in the whole world, and suddenly a shirt and pajama bottoms met with his face, tossed by his best friend.

„Thanks a lot. Man, it‘s hot down here. I thought basements were supposed to be cool.“ Will put the clothes to the side for now, instead seeking out some paper and crayons. „What should I draw first? Come on, give me some ideas!“ Will was positively bubbling over with ideas, and whenever he pushed the tip of the crayon against the paper to bring one of them to life, another one took over. Not even the heat could slow down his mind.

„Do a lightsaber first. Just a lightsaber.“ Mike said. „I can never get these right, and if you don‘t, you‘re gonna forget what Luke‘s looked like.“

„Mike, it was _green_. I didn‘t even know they come in colors other than blue or red.“ Will giggled. „How am I supposed to forget that?“

„No, I mean the hilt of it! Oh, and do that trick that makes the blade look so awesome!“

Will did as Mike requested, but not without commenting „It‘s not a trick. It‘s just a _fact_ that lightsabers are white on the inside with that colored glow around them. Even the comics get this wrong sometimes, I mean, I can‘t even-“ He decided to shut up, or he would end up rambling again about all the things he would do better if he were in charge of the Star Wars comics. Especially the early ones, released around the same time as _A New Hope_ , were just terrible.

To be honest, Will hadn‘t paid close attention to the design of the hilt during the movie, but it looked somewhat like Ben Kenobi‘s in the first movie, so he decided to copy that and modify it slightly. Mike either didn‘t notice or didn‘t mind, as he watched the crayon dance across the paper in utter admiration. That was the thing about drawing in front of Mike: He would always make the awestruck face, and he‘d often comment on Will‘s skill. And then something in Will‘s belly made a pleasant somersault. And Mike _knew_. He _knew_ how this made Will feel, and he did it on purpose to make him feel good.

„That‘s, like, the most awesome thing I‘ve ever seen!“ There it was again, one of these compliments that Will liked to soak up like a dry sponge soaks up water. It didn‘t even matter that every single one of his drawings was (according to Mike) the best one ever.

Will checked the clock on the wall, only to be surprised. „A half hour?“ He looked at the drawing again, then at Mike.

„Yeah, you sorta get lost in this stuff sometimes. Guess I‘ll put the popcorn in the microwave. Next up, the second Death Star? And I‘ll go to work on some DnD stuff.“

„Death Star, huh?“ Will called after Mike „But that‘s really gonna take a while!“ He was already fretting about how detailed exactly this should become. Because that unfinished Death Star in the movie had been a fantastic sight to behold. He wanted to do it justice. He spent a solid minute on the outline - an incomplete circle still had to look like a circle.

Mike came back with the popcorn some time later, the smell of which reminded Will of the dark theater again. The absolute amazement of every last second he spent there.

Mike made an annoyed little noise. „Ugh, it‘s _really_ hot down here. But my room isn‘t much better, and I don‘t think my mom would let us sleep in the kitchen or the living room.“ He eyed the pile of pajamas on the couch, and then shrugged.

From the corner of his eye, Will wasn‘t surprised to see Mike strip down to his briefs. This was usually how they ended up in the summer, to make things just a little more bearable. Will didn‘t think Mike could ever be embarrassed about anything in front of him, and vice versa, so he put the crayons to the side for a second to get rid of his shirt and pants as well. „Ah, that‘s better.“ he sighed. „Pass me that popcorn.“

„Hey-“ Mike was munching as he spoke. „I need a serious twist for my story. Like, imagine the Party saving an ancient kingdom, only to find out the noble king was the villain all along. Wouldn‘t that be awesome?“

„Would have been.“ Will sneered. „But now you‘ve given it away. Good job, doofus.“ He playfully poked a finger into Mike‘s side, who recoiled.

„Just as an example, jeez! I‘m gonna find something else to surprise you guys.“ After that, Mike remained silent for a while. But he wasn‘t actually writing in his DnD folder. He wasn‘t watching what Will was doing, either.

No, Will quickly realized that his friend was looking at _him_. At his face, as if trying to find something there „What?“

„What?“

„Mike... why are you looking at me like that?“ Will was about halfway done with the giant dish of the Superlaser by now, while most of his sheet of paper remained blank. This was a serious project that would take time to complete.

„Dude...“ Mike said in a mischievous voice. „Maybe... I mean, later... you could draw Leia?“ While he suggested that, Mike was sort of fiddling with his hands like he rarely did. Will wasn‘t so sure why, because that seemed like a perfectly reasonable thing to ask. Until Mike added „You know, in that... costume. From Jabba‘s palace.“

Images popped up in Will‘s memory, of Princess Leia in that bikini-type thing. With the choker around her neck, held firmly in place by the gigantic, disgusting slug that was Jabba the Hutt. „Okay...“ he said. „But why?“

„What do you mean, _why_?“ Mike shot back. „Maybe because she was _hot_?“

„Oh...“ Will found that Mike looked excited, but also very sincere. And it wasn‘t like Will didn‘t know that some guys would consider Leia _hot_. He just never would have guessed that Mike could be one of these guys. To be honest, Will didn‘t even understand what _hot_ meant in that context. How did looking at a hot person make you feel? He had no idea.

While Will‘s mind went into overdrive, Mike continued. „Uh, I wanted to show you something. But you have to _promise_. Like, seriously _promise_ that you‘re not gonna tell anyone. Especially not my mom. Or my sister. Or your brother, your mom, and not even Lucas or Dustin! I‘m not gonna show if you don‘t promise.“

Now Will was definitely interested. A secret _that big_ just had to be good. Mike usually wasn‘t the dramatic type, so this must have been huge. „Okay, I promise.“

„Good. Because no one can know that I have this.“ Mike reached under one of the shirts he had brought from his room earlier. Something was wrapped up in it, and when Mike showed it to him, Will forgot how to breathe for a few seconds. The paper of the magazine was shiny, but it looked old, used, like it had been folded and rolled up a few too many times. The title, _Playboy,_ was written in capital letters in gold, and below that was a woman wearing a white blouse and not much else. Will recognized her as one of _Charlie‘s Angels_. She was grinning into the camera, and the blouse revealed more of her thigh than Will had ever seen on a woman.

„Where did you get this?“ he gasped. Whatever he had been drawing, it was now forgotten. „You didn‘t... buy this, did you?“

„No, genius. Look, it‘s almost five years old. Found it in an alley downtown. Someone had dumped a whole stack of them next to a dumpster, but I... I really didn‘t have the nerve to take more than one. Just... look at this!“ Mike opened the magazine right to the middle of it - a two page photo of another woman in a dark room, and even though a kind of cardigan was hanging around her shoulders, Will could see _everything_. All the parts of a woman Will had never even thought about looking at.

He couldn‘t look away, and it only caused a million questions in him. _Were those her nipples? Why were they so big? Did every woman have that much hair between her legs? What was hiding under that hair? Just a slit, right?_

„Yeah, that‘s pretty awesome, huh?“

Will didn‘t know what to say to that. Was it awesome? Well, it was forbidden, and that made it sort of cool. But other than that, it was... interesting.

„I‘d kinda like to touch those.“ Mike went on, pointing at the woman‘s sizable breasts. Again, Will wondered why. He didn‘t see a reason to touch breasts. „You know, if you want some time alone with this, I really don‘t mind. Just don‘t get it dirty, okay?“

„Uh, what?“

„I mean, if you want to take it to... the bathroom. Have some fun with it.“

To be honest, Will hated it when he didn‘t understand something that someone else took for granted. And that was obviously the case here. How could he ever have fun with a thing like this? And why in the bathroom? „I don‘t... I don‘t get it.“ he said, confident that Mike wouldn‘t make fun of him.

„Oh you mean, you‘ve never... ah jeez.“ Mike‘s enthusiasm about the whole matter faltered a bit, but he took the magazine in his lap and inspected the lady intently. „You‘ve never... touched yourself to feel good?“

„Mike, I... I have no idea what you mean.“

„Oh. Okay.“ There was something about that magazine that made it difficult for Mike to focus. Like it had some sort of enchanting power over him that was lost on Will.

„Maybe you could explain what you‘re all about?“ Will suggested. He wasn‘t sure if he really wanted to know, and if learning the secret would make him a victim of whatever magic was emitting from these pages. But his curiosity won, as always.

„Sorry. I only figured out a few months ago myself. It‘s... I guess it‘s like sex? Like, you get the feeling sex gives you, but you can do it yourself. Sometimes... sometimes your dick gets hard, right?“

„I guess so.“ And now that Mike was mentioning it, Will was starting to feel something moving inside his briefs. He had always sort of accepted that as a fact of life. Yes, it got hard sometimes. But it would also go soft again, so no big deal. „What of it?“

„Ugh, do I really have to _show_ you how it‘s done? You know how sex works, right?“

Will might have been oblivious, but not to that extent. Slowly, the puzzle pieces were starting to come together. _Like sex, but you can do it with yourself._ Okay, so he would just have to find something to stick his penis into. But he could think of about a thousand things that would hurt his dick. And very few that wouldn‘t. Maybe he could squish it between two pillows?

Mike gave a long sigh. „I could... just theoretically... show you. I was about to do it anyways. Only if you‘re okay with it. Or I‘ll just go to the bathroom, it‘s your call.“

„You‘d-“ Will broke off. He had to think about this, because whatever this stuff involved, it was sort of intimate, wasn‘t it? „You‘d have to show me your dick.“

Mike snorted. „You‘ve seen my dick plenty, Will. And I‘ve seen yours, so-“

„Yeah, seen it. But now I‘d have to look at it. I think there‘s a difference.“

„Jeez, Will!“ Mike laughed. Almost in one fluent motion, he put the magazine on the couch between them, hooked his thumbs into his briefs and pulled them off, nonchalantly and without batting an eye. And if Mike didn‘t mind, Will didn‘t mind either, so he looked. „So? You okay with this?“

„You got... I mean...“ Will was just _slightly_ at a loss for words. He had never seen Mike‘s penis hard, but now it was, and by all intents and purposes it was big. If Will had to guess he‘d say nearly four inches. It was almost perfectly straight, a bit pale, with a light pink head. But the most striking feature were two or three strands of dark hair at the base, to either side of his shaft.

„Yeah, I know. Cool, huh? I kinda just stood in the shower one morning and realized something was different. Hair, dude!“

„Did you just want to brag, or do you still want to show me something?“

„Right! So, it‘s really simple. First you gotta get your dick hard. If you don‘t have an awesome Playboy magazine like I do, you‘re just gonna have to play with it to get it up. And then you sort of make a fist around it.“ Mike did what he was describing, wrapping his right hand around his hard dick.

Now Will felt stupid. Of course he didn‘t have to find some sort of object to stick his dick into when he could just use his hand. But instead of being ashamed of himself, he watched. Watched as Mike began moving his hand up and down, which made a lot of sense.

„It gets better and better.“ Mike explained. „The longer you do it. Until you get this... I don‘t know, explosion, I guess. And then it feels so awesome, and you get all relaxed and happy.“

The motion of Mike‘s hand was sort of mesmerizing. Especially what it did to his balls, that seemed plump and heavy as they flopped up and down. And besides that, Will couldn‘t deny that Mike was quite beautiful. He didn‘t just watch out of curiosity, but because he was really, _really_ enjoying the sight of it. So much that he was feeling a definite hardness in his own briefs. He stripped them off without thinking twice, which Mike acknowledged with a wide smile. „Yeah, go ahead.“ he encouraged. „I promise it‘s the best thing ever.“

Will appreciated how Mike didn‘t make him feel bad about his own size. Or his lack of hair. Will‘s dick didn‘t even stick out of his fist when he closed it around the shaft. He decided to go with two fingers and his thumb for that reason.

„Oh...“ he whispered. He sort of, but not quite, knew that feeling that was spreading in his lower half now. That warmth that sometimes radiated from there when he woke up lying on his belly, his dick hard and pressing against the mattress. Sometimes he would writhe and move his hips to chase that sensation, with little success. But this was ten times better, now that he moved with intent. „Mike, that‘s... so good!“

„Didn‘t I tell you?“ Mike was grinning from ear to ear as he nudged Will with his shoulder. „Just don‘t stop now, ‘cause it‘s gonna get so much better.“

He didn‘t have to say that twice, as Will had no interest _whatsoever_ in stopping something that felt so amazing. He noticed how Mike was still gawking at the lady in the centerfold, but Will didn‘t care too much for her. He hadn‘t stopped staring at Mike, and how his friend was giving himself pleasure. It was just too beautiful to ignore. No, scratch that, it was _hot_. For the first time in his life, Will understood that word. Mike, stroking his own hard dick, was hot. It made Will harder, and it made the tingly warmth stronger.

Because he was watching Mike to closely, he noticed quickly that something was happening. „Hng... Will, look!“ Fascinated by this new development, Will watched as Mike‘s body stiffened, his strokes lost their rhythm, and finally, a tiny little bit of clear liquid dripped from the tip of his dick onto the pale skin of his belly. The sight was so enchanting that Will forgot to keep going for a moment.

„Was that... like, did you finish?“

Mike‘s breaths were short an puffy as he answered „Yeah, obviously. You good? Finished too?“

„I... don‘t know.“ Will admitted lamely. „I mean, nothing‘s come out, so-“

„Yeah, but that didn‘t happen for me at my first time. Just... when you finish, you‘ll know. Keep going.“ Encouraged by this, Will started stroking again. And he didn‘t mind at all that Mike was now focused on him, observing his every move. Actually, much like with Will‘s drawings, Mike made him feel like he was doing great. Will was feeling great too.

At some point, it seemed to get even warmer in the basement, to a point where it was almost unbearable. He was sweating, and the effort of this all coaxed some very embarrassing noises from him. But he just couldn‘t stop, even when things started getting weird. Weird in the sense that the tingling sensation was growing to the extreme. And second after second, Will thought that it couldn‘t possibly get more intense. But it was still getting stronger.

„Mike... this... what‘s going on?“ He wouldn‘t have admitted this, but Will was getting slightly scared that it might get too intense for him to bear.

„Can‘t explain. Just keep going, okay?“ Mike urged. To Will it looked like he was enjoying this almost as much as Will himself. And when Will felt it coming, Mike leaned closer to watch.

When Mike had called it an _explosion_ , that hadn‘t been an understatement. Whatever it was, it made Will move involuntarily. He couldn‘t stop rolling his hips, thrusting into the grip he had on his dick. It came in waves, every one of which made him twitch and throb. If there was a better feeling, Will hadn‘t discovered it yet. No, this was _the_ best, because what could ever compare?

And although Will didn‘t want it to stop, it had to eventually. He was drenched in sweat, the muscles in his right arm were burning from the strain, but he was just too relaxed and satisfied with himself to care. His body was limp on the couch. Still, the only thing wet on his stomach was sweat.

„And?“ Mike inquired with unconcealed excitement. „Did I lie to you?“

„Hmm, no.“ Will hummed dreamily. „This... this is the best thing ever.“

„I know. And you can do it any time you like, without any tools and stuff.“ Mike gave a yawn, stretching his arms and legs. „When was the last time you had so much fun for free?“

„D-Do you think Dustin and Lucas know about this?“ Will inquired, as this was just too great a discovery to just leave their friends in the dark. „Think we should maybe tell them?“

„In case you haven‘t noticed, Dustin‘s been making these lewd jokes about jerking off all the time lately. I‘m pretty sure he knows what it‘s about.“

Something in Will‘s mind clicked, like opening a door to a whole new level of understanding. „Oh, that‘s what jerking off means? Man, why did I never bother to ask? You have no idea how stupid I‘m feeling.“

„Don‘t.“ Mike gave Will‘s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. „Told you, I just figured out a few months ago, and you know what? For a day or two after I was super scared ‘cause I thought I‘d broken something. I was literally this close to telling my mom. But... I mean... I didn‘t die, so I tried again.“

Will shuddered at the idea that his mom could find out about this. He hoped with all his heart that she had no idea that _jerking off_ was even a thing. But that was definitely wishful thinking. A sudden burst of realization made Will‘s eyes widen. „Oh my god, I think I caught my brother doing this! I just didn‘t know what was going on! Last year I just sorta went into his room one night and he suddenly, like, pulled up his sheets and told me to knock next time. I thought I‘d just startled him.“

Mike burst out in loud laughter, but quickly bit his hand as not to wake up anyone in the house. „Yeah, that‘s sort of my biggest fear. My mom or Nancy walking in on me. I guess it‘s something you do when everyone else is asleep.“

„Alright, I guess I‘m gonna-“ Will‘s eyes scanned the room for his briefs that he found a few feet away. He hadn‘t even noticed how far he had tossed them.

When he picked them up, though, Mike said „Dude, why? No one‘s gonna come down here tonight anyways. I don‘t mind if you don‘t mind.“

Will didn‘t take long to ponder about this. He looked at the pair of underwear in his hand, then at the stairs, than at Mike, who was nonchalantly relaxing on the couch, butt naked and totally unashamed. So Will decided to toss his briefs on the pile of his clothes. „Okay, so... I was gonna finish this first.“ he pointed at his drawing of the Death Star. „But I guess I could do Leia instead?“

„As a thank-you gift?“ Mike giggled. „I‘d be okay with that.“

„Want to watch?“

„Uh... actually, no. You know what, surprise me. I really have to get some DnD stuff done or Dustin‘s gonna be up my throat this weekend. If I watch you draw something hot I‘ll just spend the whole time jerking off.“ Mike retreated into his blanket fort with his DnD folder, but left it open so they could check on each other every once in a while.

Will was glad that the folder covered up his friend‘s private parts, or else he would have stared. „I could use this as a reference.“ Will held up the Playboy magazine. „I mean, I don‘t think I‘ve ever drawn boobs before.“

Upon Mike‘s approving nod, he got to work. Even now, though, Will couldn‘t really find anything appealing about the naked lady in the photo. Whatever Mike saw in her, Will had little interest in her body. But it served as a good reference to get the drawing of Leia along - Will did go for smaller breasts, though.

He did the slave costume as best as he could from memory. Whatever golden ornaments it had, he had to make up by himself, though. He found that this approach worked well, even though he had to go back to some parts and fix them a few times before they looked right. All in all, things were going well, and Will was glad Mike had such a vast array of crayons. At home, Will was always missing one or two colors, and he didn‘t like pestering his mom about it.

Mike didn‘t ask once how things were going, but every other minute or so, their eyes would meet, and then Mike would wink at him, grinning. Will would grin back. This went on for a while, maybe an hour, Will didn‘t check the time. But eventually, he was satisfied with the result of his work. „Guess I‘m done.“

„Cool!“ Mike said. He made room in the blanket fort and tapped on the ground next to him with his hand. „C‘mere.“ Like many times before, Will crawled into the blanket fort next to his friend, although now it felt slightly different because their hips were touching without any layer of clothing to separate them. A good feeling, Will decided. „That‘s _so_ cool!“ Mike cheered as soon as he had the drawing in his hand. „Man, that‘s almost as hot as in the movie! I could never draw like that.“

Will blushed at the compliment, and when Mike draped an arm around his shoulders, he shuddered lightly. But Mike hardly noticed, eyes fixed on the drawing he was holding. He was definitely getting hard again, and Will took that as another compliment. „You... want to go again?“ he asked. Will wouldn‘t have minded another round right now.

„I wouldn‘t say no.“ Mike shrugged. „But, you know, I was thinking maybe...“

„Maybe...?“

„If it‘s okay with you, I could do you, and you could do me?“

That idea sounded fantastic to Will immediately, but he sort of felt that he shouldn‘t seem too enthusiastic about it. „Uh... yeah. Yeah, we could do that. But only if you‘re _really_ okay with it.“

„Hey, I brought this up, didn‘t I? And I always wondered what it feels like when it‘s with someone else.“ Mike reached for the sheet that served as a flap for the blanket fort, pulling it down to close it. „Are you really _really_ sure?“

„Mike, it‘s no big deal. We‘re not gonna regret this. Here, look.“ Very timidly, because he was nervous as hell, Will put his index finger on Mike‘s hard dick. Just the tip of his finger poking against the smooth skin there.

„Okay.“ Mike shrugged, and his did the same for Will. It didn‘t really feel like much, but the fact alone that Mike was touching his dick at all was thrilling enough for Will. Mike found some courage and wrapped his hand around it - like Will earlier, though, he quickly decided that he shouldn‘t use his entire fist.

„I- I know I‘m small.“ Will said awkwardly.

Mike didn‘t move and inch, and he was dead-serious when he said „Of course you‘re small. I mean, you‘re small all over. You‘re tiny and cute as a bug.“ Much to Will‘s dismay, Mike let go of his dick again, just to pinch his belly a few times. „Cute. As. A. Bug.“

„Mike... Mike, stop!“ Will complained, although he couldn‘t stop giggling as Mike assaulted him further with his fingers, tickling and pinching every inch of skin he could get his hands on. Will had no choice but reciprocate, even if it meant more effort than he could handle in this heat. The problem was that the person who started a tickle war _always_ had the advantage, so Will was basically at Mike‘s mercy, no matter how much he thrashed his limbs.

Wrestling in such a confined space wasn‘t a good idea, though, and once each of them had painfully bumped an elbow or a knee into something hard, they calmed down without deciding on a winner. „So...“ Will said „Are we doing this now, or what?“

„Oh, right, right.“ As though he had completely forgotten what the plan was, Mike laughed. „Guess I got carried away, but my point stands. No shame in being small when you‘re also cute. And literally _everybody_ thinks you‘re cute. And the guys who make fun of you are just jealous because they‘re the opposite and no one ever loved them. Like Orcs.“

„Okay, guess I‘m cute.“ Will wiggled his hips to catch Mike‘s attention. „Don‘t let that stop you.“

„Don‘t worry.“ Virtually at the same time, Mike and Will reached for each other‘s dicks, both of them erect and in need for attention. It didn‘t seem to bother Mike that he had to use his left hand, at least he moved with enough confidence.

In the beginning Will focused more on Mike than on himself, and he couldn‘t deny that he was slightly jealous of his friend‘s size, despite all that talk about being cute. Mike‘s penis felt substantial in his hand. Its smoothness filled his palm nicely. But he also couldn‘t ignore how fantastic it was to have Mike touch him, and soon he was writhing from the intense sensation.

Both of them were a little sloppy, but that was to be expected, especially since it was so hot in here, and jerking each other off was basically a workout. They kept a somewhat slow pace, and still Will‘s right arm was straining. At some point he fell against Mike, puffing warm breaths into the damp crook of his friend‘s neck.

„You... you‘re good at this.“ Mike noted. „Feels even... better... than when I do it alone.“ Will enjoyed the pleasant vibration of the words against his cheek.

Perhaps Mike was still thinking about the centerfold. Or about Princess Leia in her slave costume. But Will wasn‘t. To him the only thing that mattered was how close he was to his best friend. He wasn‘t sure if that made him weird, or if he‘d learn to appreciate naked women at some point. Not that it mattered to him now.

Mike varied his angle of grip slightly, brushing his index and middle finger right across the head of Will‘s dick. He didn‘t expect the sensation to be that intense, and when he moaned loudly, Mike chuckled. „That good?“

„Y-Yeah.“ Will whimpered, already trying to give something good back. As it turned out, he had no trouble finding that particularly sensitive spot on Mike as well. The reaction he got was priceless. Right now Will could have used a tape recorder to take the noises Mike made with him.

These noises were now becoming louder and even less articulated, and it happened so fast that Will had barely any time to prepare. Mike squealed, every muscle in his body strained, and then a tiny bit of liquid warmth trickled across Will‘s hand. He gave his friend a few more pumps, but eventually Mike rasped „S-Stop.“ Upon a questioning gaze from Will, he explained „Too sensitive.“

„Oh, okay.“

As Will wasn‘t finished yet, Mike just had to poke some fun again. „Not just small, but also slow?“

„Or maybe you‘re an amateur, Wheeler?“ Will gave back. His dick was aching him, though, eager for Mike to continue. „Could you please-?“

„Yeah. Yeah, I‘m sorry.“ After he had caught his breath, Mike got to work finishing Will off. Meanwhile, Will was feeling as though he was about to overheat. Maybe he hadn‘t quite figured out how to let it happen yet. A part of him still instinctively feared the peak, trying to fight it off. However, Mike noticed. „Hey, no. You have to relax, Will. It‘s better if you relax. Long, slow breaths.“

Will followed Mike‘s instructions, and the reward was immediate. For the second time in his life he felt like flying, and this time it was almost too much. Every inch of him was burning because Mike was doing such a good job on him. When it was over, Will‘s mind remained blown. He just couldn‘t understand how he had missed this simple pleasure for so long. But ultimately, he was glad he had learned it from Mike.

Coming to his senses took a few seconds, and even when Will could see straight again, his breathing remained labored. In the dimness of their blanket fort he could see Mike‘s smug expression, obviously proud of himself. „We could make that a habit.“

„Totally.“ Will agreed. His body felt like pudding, there was nothing in the world that really seemed to matter right now. Everything was just soft and sparkling and comfortable. After his eyes fell shut, Will relaxed in silence for a long while, during which Mike‘s slow and steady breathing was all he could hear.

Eventually, Mike stirred next to him. „Hey, Will.“ he whispered. „You still awake?“

„Yeah.“ Will hummed.

„Good, ‘cause I... I wanted to say I‘m sorry. I mean, it really doesn‘t matter that you‘re small, okay?“

Will let out a laugh, leaning against his friend. „Dude, I know you don‘t want to make me feel bad. B-But... you are kinda big. That‘s cool.“

„Yeah, well, your dick is gonna grow. I got no idea what the average is, but I just passed four inches. Ever thought of measuring?“ In a welcome display of affection, Mike put a hand on Will‘s chest. „You could make it a science project.“

Looking down on himself, Will wondered how that little thing between his legs could contribute anything to science. „What do you mean?“

„Like, measure once a week and then make a chart from the data to see how fast you‘re growing. You know what, I think I‘m gonna do that.“ Mike said this with the enthusiasm of a science nerd.

Will liked the idea, and if it was only to keep track for himself. „And then we present our results at the next science fair?“ he teased. „Yeah, it‘s gonna say in big bold letters, _The Size of Will Byers‘ Dick over Time._ “

„Okay, yeah. But I think you‘d need more data to get an A. Maybe circumference at the tip and the base?“

„Right! And maybe keep track of how often you jerk off. Uh...“ Will stopped there, biting his lip. „How often do you do it anyways?“

„Huh, I guess...“ Mike shrugged. „Maybe once a day if I get a chance? You know, if you got no privacy at all you can still do it in the shower. That‘s nice too. And by now it‘s... I don‘t know how to describe it. But I can‘t really go more than two or three days without it now.“

This didn‘t seem like too much of a problem to Will, but it was definitely interesting. He would have to keep track and see if he would end up _needing_ this as well. Right now he was feeling cuddly, though, so he pushed more against Mike and rested head on his friend‘s shoulder again. „I feel like I should finish that death star drawing... but that can wait for a while, huh?“

„No rush.“ Mike said, yawning. „We‘ll just stay up all night.“

„But we have to make sure we don‘t fall asleep like this.“ Will warned, very much aware that they were both still butt naked. „If your mom comes downstairs to wake us up, that‘s gonna be hard to explain.“

„Aw, but you‘re so cute, I‘m sure she wouldn‘t care.“ Mike squeezed Will tightly.

„Mike, I swear to god...“


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well... I just couldn't help myself AGAIN.  
> This if smuff tbh. The Underage warning stands, you know what you're getting into et cetera et cetera...  
> But I think it's cute. And full of typos and other embarrassing mistakes.

How was a boy supposed to come to his senses? The frigid winds came from the north, and overnight Hawkins became an outpost of the arctic circle, temperatures well below freezing point with the town quickly buried under a thick white blanket. And in this cold that seemed to creep into every gap in clothing layers, that made windows freeze over and turned every body of water into a milky plane, Will Byers was supposed to heal? It was December, and with less than eight hours of sunlight a day, the dark town often reminded him of that _other place_.

Which is why Will kept close to Mike as they headed through the woods after a less than successful snowball fight against Dustin and Lucas. He was frozen through and through, and with the snow dampening every sound they made, Will was not exactly feeling _scared_ \- he was _frightened out of his mind_. But Mike kept tugging him along towards the safety of the Byers house. „Are we gonna catch your mom before she heads out?“

„I- I hope.“ Will said through clacking teeth. „I hate it when she has to work late shifts in the winter.“

„Really... Last year you liked having the house to yourself for a few hours, remember?“ Mike squeezed Will a little, but that proved problematic because it made both of them stumble on the uneven forest ground. The house was mercifully coming into view, and several windows were lit. Mom‘s car was there too, so Will exhaled a steaming breath of relief.

„You know it‘s not the same anymore. Mike?“

„Yeah?“

Will sniffled, and it wasn‘t just the polar air that had his nose running. „I‘m glad you‘re staying.“

Mike was grinning as he gently nudged Will towards the porch. „There was never any question. Someone has to stay with you one way or another, and you know it‘s gonna be me if I get a say in it. Come on, you need to warm up.“

„ _We_ need to warm up.“ Will was pushed inside the house by a gust of snowflakes, and as soon a Mike was inside as well, he slammed the door shut. „Mom, I‘m home!“ he called.

In her usual restless fashion, his mom came rushing in from the kitchen. Relief was written all over her face, but that was nothing new. In fact, she _always_ seemed relieved to see Will, even if he was just coming from the bathroom. On the other hand, who was he to complain? He was happy to finally be inside again. „Finally, honey! I was so-“ She stopped herself. „Sorry. Here, I‘ll help you, but I have to get going, or I‘ll be late.“

„I know, it‘s okay, mom. I got this.“ Will fumbled to get the mittens off of his hands, before he could slip out of his parka. Finally, his boots had to go. „Ew...“ he sighed when he found his jeans uncomfortably wet at the ankles.

„You two better get into something comfortable. Dinner is in the oven, still warm, and we have everything you need if you want hot chocolate.“

„Sounds great, Mrs. Byers.“ Mike said, already slinging an arm around Will again. „I think we can handle ourselves until you get back, right, Will?“

„I won‘t be long. Just four hours. Jonathan might be home in three, but I wouldn‘t bet on it. Anything I forgot...?“ Will‘s mom craned her neck in every direction as if she was expecting to find anything in the living room that she might need on her short drive to Melvald‘s. She looked tired, but was trying not to show it. Today would have been her day off, and it didn‘t sit well with her when her boss called this morning, asking her to cover the last few hours until closing time. „No, I suppose everything‘s fine.“

If Mike hadn‘t been there, Will would have felt lost and alone when he watched her leave. Especially with the light in the hall out and the kitchen and living room only dimly lit, dreadful shadows pooling in every corner. Mike seemed to be able to read Will‘s mind, and immediately tried to distract him. „C‘mon, my pants are wet. Let‘s get changed.“

Of course, Mike had to go first to switch on the light in Will‘s room. While his friend fetched his backpack from the corner where he had planted it earlier, Will got himself a set of pajamas from his dresser. He found that he needed to pee - approaching the bathroom door, however, his hand trembled and didn‘t want to grip the doorknob. Will hung his head. „Mike? C-Could you-?“

„Huh? Oh, sure.“ A worse friend might have teased Will with this new fear of the dark he had developed. Mike, though, just did whatever Will needed, without commenting. He opened the door for him, and also flicked the light switch. „We can watch TV while we eat. I‘ll fetch us plates, or do you need anything else?“

„Yeah, you could hold my dick.“ Will made a rare attempt at humor. He didn‘t feel it, though, and couldn‘t even laugh.

„I wouldn‘t actually mind.“ Mike said over his shoulder on his way to the kitchen.

Will found a plate waiting for him on the living room table when we was done with his business. Just a weird casserole made up of anything that his mom could find - mostly noodles, with a bit of ham, a few peas here and there and cheese on top. „Nice crust.“ Mike commented.

„You‘d never say anything bad about my mom‘s cooking, huh?“ Will said wryly. He had to fight himself to eat anything at all, not so much because it was bad (it was actually okay), but rather because he never felt hungry anymore these days. Will knew that Mike was watching him with eagle eyes, though, so he had no choice but to finish the plate. The TV wasn‘t much of a distraction. Late afternoon programs just _sucked_.

„You have any idea what‘s going on here?“ Mike asked through a mouthful of casserole. He pointed at the TV. „I mean, why is this shit such a national sensation?“

„Why don‘t you ask your mom?“ Will gave back. He didn‘t know the first thing about _Dynasty_ , but apparently every other American housewife was drooling over it, so he figured there had to be something to it.

„I could. But then she‘d think there‘s something we have in common, and she‘d _never_ leave me alone with it. No, William, I‘d rather stay ignorant.“

At least the TV filled the silence when they were chewing, so Will didn‘t complain about whatever was on. He wondered, though, if his mom would watch this if she had the time to keep up with such an intricate web of characters and plot lines. Eventually, the final bite of his dinner sat on his tongue, from where he had to wash it down with stale tap water. In the end he was somewhat proud of himself for finishing an entire serving, something he hadn‘t done once in the last six weeks. And he wasn‘t even feeling so bad right now.

„You good?“ Mike asked. He burped into his fist. „Want seconds?“

„Uh, no. Not for me. But we could make hot chocolate for dessert.“ Will offered. He was surprised when his friend didn‘t immediately jump onboard with that. He went ahead and put the dishes in the sink for now.

Back in the living room, Will found Mike chewing on the inside of his cheek, and right when he wanted to ask the other boy what was wrong, Mike said „We‘ll have plenty of time for snacks later. Just... come here for a second.“ There was a certain power in that request, something that Will was used to from years and years of their friendship; Whenever Mike found _just_ the right tone, Will would become entirely pliant. And if Mike knew about this power (he probably did), he never abused it.

Will joined Mike on the sofa again, curious but also anxious about what would happen next. Mike frowned deeply. „You‘re stiff. You okay?“

„I- I don‘t know.“ Will said under his breath. He gazed at the inky blackness on the other side of the window, painfully realizing that there was no more than a thin plate of glass separating him from the lurking horrors. He always kept the shades closed in his room at night nowadays. „I‘m just... a bit uneasy, that‘s all.“

„Okay...“ Mike said, and he sounded older than he had any right to. Something about his voice wounded Will inside, and that feeling only got worse when Mike‘s hand slowly crept across the small of Will‘s back. It rested near Will‘s hip for a while until it started circling soothing patterns through the jumper Will was wearing. „We really have to figure out how to get you relaxed, buddy.“

Will _tried_ to relax. He always tried, but maybe that was a part of the problem. How ever tense his muscles were, though, he couldn‘t pretend not to be moved by Mike‘s affection. This felt so much like the old days, before his life had become a living nightmare, that Will acted on instinct alone. He threw his legs over Mike‘s lap and firmly cuddled into his friend‘s embrace.

„That‘s better.“ Mike hummed. „So much better. I swear I‘m gonna ask my mom if I can move in with you. I‘ll never let you out of my sight again.“

Will let out a humorless snort. „Sure, you‘ve proven that. Seems like whenever I turn around, you‘re there. But... I‘m not complaining, okay?“ The truth was, Will wanted nothing more than to be around Mike all the time. Or at least around _someone_. Anyone, really, as having people around meant that he hadn‘t slipped past the weak borders of our world into that other place again. Mike was his favorite, though, as it always felt special with him.

Mike nuzzled his face into the nape of Will‘s neck. It all seemed so effortless when they were alone, even though Will was old enough to realize that he was unusually close with his best friend, so close that it was probably for the best that no one else knew of this. They didn‘t go out of their way to hide it from their friends, but Will and Mike always toned down the affection when other people were around.

„You‘re kinda cold.“ Mike remark. „Seems like you‘re almost always cold.“

„It was a cold place.“ Will said tonelessly. „And I guess a part of it is in me now. Ever tried swallowing an ice cube?“

„Jeez-“

„Well, not that extreme. But it‘s always sort of inside of me. My mom says it‘s a bit early to assume it‘ll last.“

Mike nodded feverishly, as though he was trying to convince himself that it was true. „Six weeks, Will. That‘s really not a long time in the grand scheme of it. Look, I‘m not saying it‘s definitely gonna be better in six more weeks... but the winter won‘t last forever.“

„That‘s what my mom says. Something about sunlight and vitamin D. Let‘s just assume she‘s right about it, so I have something to look forward to.“ His mom‘s promise of spring was what kept Will going from day to day, so he clung on to that. He even dreamed of it a few times a week, which was a welcome relief from the usual nightmares.

Mike gave Will a kiss on the cheek. „I‘ve also noticed you never laugh anymore.“

„There‘s not a lot to laugh about, to be honest...“

„Oh come on, that never stopped you. Will, I‘d... really like to try something if you let me. Come with me to your room?“

Mike tried to gently nudge Will away from his lap to get up, but Will clung on to him harder. „Carry me.“ he whined, unwilling to let go of their embrace just yet.

„I don‘t think that‘ll work. I‘m not exactly Arnold Schwarzenegger.“ Mike chuckled, and finally he succeeded in standing up. Will mourned the loss of his warmth immediately. „C‘mon, piggyback.“

Will held firmly on as Mike carried him to his room, where he was thrown on his bed. „What do you want to try that you can‘t do in the living room?“ he asked, although he had his suspicions.

Mike was obviously anxious all of a sudden, and Will hardly understood him when he mumbled „If you trust me you lie down and close your eyes. Do you trust me?“

How could Will say no to that? Mike was looking at him with those big doe eyes of his, blinking more than normal, and he even put on a pout that made it impossible for Will not to do exactly as he was told. He lay flat on the bed and let his eyes fall shut.

„Okay, but no peeking.“ Mike warned. A few very distinctive noises told Will that his friend was going through his backpack. Then suddenly the mattress gave in under Mike‘s weight as he straddled Will. He adjusted his position until he ultimately ended up sitting heavily on Will‘s lap. Despite his curiosity, Will obeyed and never opened his eyes even the slightest crack. „Put your hands above your head.“

With anyone else (well, maybe except his mom and Jonathan), Will would have been extremely uneasy now. Exposing himself like this was already difficult for him before that terrible November week, but his hate for his own vulnerability had increased tenfold. He did raise his arms, though, because this was _just Mike_. His knuckles clacked against wood.

„Perfect.“ Mike noted. „Now don‘t freak out. And tell me immediately if it hurts.“ It seemed to Will like one swift, determined motion, a bit of metallic rattling, and he took in a sharp breath of surprise. Something had closed around each of his wrists.

He squealed, unable to keep his eyes closed. „Mike, why?“ His friends had used a pair of handcuffs looped around a post of the bed frame to keep Will‘s hands where they were. Will recognized them as the handcuffs from a detective kit Mike had gotten for his birthday a few years back - real metal, but with a quick release mechanism that didn‘t require a key. Being a considerate friend (damn, Mike had planned this!) Mike had wrapped them in several layers of cloth so they wouldn‘t hurt Will if he tugged. But why would he tug? What could Mike do to make Will try and get free?

Mike had put on a grin that was stuck somewhere between devilish and apologetic. „I‘m sorry it had to come to this, buddy. But you can‘t go six weeks without laughing. It‘s just not good for you! They‘re... they‘re not too tight, are they?“

„Well, they‘re not hurting.“ Will said, shrugging as best as he could. In a very brief moment of panic he realized that from this angle it was nearly impossible for him to get to the release latch. He was, for all intents and purposes, trapped. „But why?“

„Because you _never laugh anymore_.“ Mike explained. „You know what it‘s like if you let your homework pile up, right? You just end up doing it all at once.“

„Mike-“ With growing concern, Will recognized the devious joy building up behind his friend‘s smile.

„Six weeks of pent up laughter...“ Mike sighed. He let two fingers walk across Will‘s belly, so lightly that Will could hardly feel them through his jumper. „How do we get all those giggles out of there? I wonder...“ He kissed Will on the tip of his nose. „Don‘t fight it. It‘s going to happen one way or another, and you know you need it, buddy.“

„Mike, no. No no no no no no no!“ Will began to plead, because things were really looking bad for him. „It‘s gonna kill me. You don‘t have to-“

The wind was knocked out of his lungs when Mike put his plan into action, all of his ten fingers suddenly and without warning attacking Will‘s sides. There was no escape. Only his legs were free to thrash around, but since Mike was sitting on him, he couldn‘t even curl up like his instincts told him to. „Mike!“ Will cried. „Mike, stop! Please!“

Now, of course he _was_ laughing. Will was about the most ticklish guy one could imagine, and Mike liked to use this to his advantage - just never to such an extent. For all Will knew, his friend could keep this up for hours. „Oh no, mister. I want six weeks worth of laughter before I stop.“

„Mike! No!“ _Six weeks worth of laughter?_ Maybe, if Will‘s mind hadn‘t been under a constant bombardment of tickle-attacks, he could try to grasp how much that actually was. But he couldn‘t think straight. He could wheeze, thrash, try to tear apart his restraints, but that was about it.

„It‘s good for you, dude. I swear you‘re gonna feel so much better and you‘ll sleep _so_ well tonight.“ Mike just - did - not - stop. He was as merciless as he was persistent. And no matter how long he would keep this up, Will wouldn‘t get used to it. He was screeching and pleading and laughing _so_ hard, but there was no one there to save him.

Did Will _want_ to be saved, though? Or was he just releasing an unprecedented amount of negative energy, feeling lighter and lighter with every second that Mike tortured him? When he cried „Stop! No more!“, that was more or less a reflex, meaningless words that poured out of him because they had to.

This was the sort of moment when your sense of time warps, turning a second into a minute and a minute into an hour. Will couldn‘t possibly know how much time passed like this (his alarm clock was slightly out of view). Mike worked him over so well, though, that it was probably just a few minutes that seemed infinitely longer. Every inch of Will‘s torso was subject to this torture at some point - and while Will felt like he was about to pass out any second, a thought crossed his mind like a flash of lightning: _‚No one else would do this. Everyone thinks I‘m a fragile baby now. But not Mike.‘_

Mike‘s treatment worked such wonders that Will almost groaned from disappointment when it stopped, except all he could do was gargle and gasp for air. His vision was blurred over from tears, and when he blinked them away he saw Mike still grinning down at him. „How are you feeling?“

„L-Like you have more in store for me.“ Will answered without thinking. „Or was this really all you got?“

„Oh? Am I cracking your shell, Mister Byers?“ Mike giggled. He took hold of the hem of Will‘s jumper. „Let me tell you something, I‘m just getting started.“

Anxiously, Will observed Mike‘s every move. He pulled up on the jumper, exposing inch after inch of Will‘s pale skin. Until he could push it over Will‘s head, so far up that it met with his wrists and Will was half naked. „Okay, that was just to warm up.“ Mike crowed. „Now we‘re gonna-“ He stopped himself there, and his head jerked around.

„Mike? What‘s wrong?“

„Hush...“ Mike said. He listened to the stillness of the house with twitching ears. „Odd. I thought I‘d heard something.“ Of course, this made Will perk up as well, but all he found was deafening silence, broken by his own breaths that he didn‘t have fully under control. „Don‘t you hear that?“ Mike pressed.

„No...“ A small pool of discomfort was filling up in Will‘s chest, because he absolutely did not want to be seen by either his mom or Jonathan like this, tied to his bed, topless, Mike sitting on him - they might get the wrong idea. „Maybe you should untie me?“

Mike hardly reacted. „Sounds like... an engine.“ His eyes found Will‘s, burning with fiery mischief. „If I had to guess I‘d say it‘s a motorboat.“

„Oh my god, Mike-“ Will craned his neck to look down at his own exposed belly. He knew what that meant. „Don‘t you dare. I swear, if you do this-“

„I‘d recognize that sound anywhere. It‘s the USS Zerbert coming to get you!“ In an instant, Mike went from teasing to cruel action again. He scooted down to sit a bit further back, pressed his lips right on top of Will‘s belly button and blew a _massive_ raspberry. Will had almost forgotten how unbearably fun this could be, after all it had been a good year since Mike had last done it. Of course now Will couldn‘t wiggle out of the way, so he _had to_ bear it, for better or worse.

He really reached his limits when Mike started pinching his sides on top of everything. There was a slight bit of relief for Will whenever Mike had to breathe in, leaving a wet spot on his skin, just to quickly resume what he was doing, varying the exact location of his lips. Will could squirm all he wanted, but ultimately his pleas weren‘t what got him some mercy - Mike was just out of breath at some point. So instead he worked his way up Will‘s body again, assaulting his neck and armpits. By that time, Will didn‘t think there was a muscle in his body left that _wasn‘t_ aching from the strain, and he found it harder and harder to even beg his friend.

„Almost done.“ Mike told him, granting Will a little break. „But I got one more.“

„Do I... have... a choice?“ Will panted, his lungs feeling as though as they were about to burst.

„Dude, you always had a choice.“ Mike said so solemnly that, on top of everything, Will‘s heart started aching too. „But you don‘t stop when you‘re three quarters of the way done with your homework, do you? You pull through with it, and you feel accomplished when you‘re done.“

„Just stop comparing this to homework.“ Will sighed, drawing out the pause on purpose. „Alright, have at me.“

And maybe that was a mistake, because what did Will expect? There was only one thing left for Mike to do, and now he had Will‘s explicit permission. The other boy turned around, essentially presenting Will with his ass. Will couldn‘t see what was going on, but he could _feel_. Mike was pulling the thick socks off of Will‘s feet, sending his heart rate through the roof. „Oh no, Mike, you-“

„Uh-uh.“ Mike giggled over his shoulder. „You‘ve had your chance. Scream if you have to.“

Mike‘s body blocking his view somehow made things worse, and when Will felt fingertips on the soles of his feet, his legs kicked involuntarily - well, as much as they could with Mike sitting on them, anyways. Will did something akin to screaming, although what came out of his throat was probably more of a gargling, squealing sound, as he didn‘t have it in him anymore to be loud. He loved and hated every second of this.

And Mike was as thorough with Will‘s feet as he had been with his torso, taking his time to treat every inch of skin. The handcuffs rattled and clacked as Will strained against them with his last bit of strength - but Mike was the perfect unrelenting torturer. „I could do this all night just for those sounds.“ he mused, using his fingernails to pinch tender skin.

„S-Stop! Stop!“ Will pleaded yet again, his weak voice jumping up an octave. „Mike, stop!“

„Do you think...“ Mike accentuated his words with even more furious tickling of Will‘s feet „...that you‘ve laughed enough now? Remember, I wanted six weeks worth of laughter. Did you laugh as much today as you‘d usually do in six weeks?“

„Yes!“ Will screamed „It‘s enough! It‘s enough!“

But Mike did not give in for one second. He had to raise his voice to break through Will‘s frantic cries. „I think I have to tickle at least two more days out of you. I‘d say two or three minutes, buddy.“ The problem was that Mike was now determined to _really_ make the last minutes count, and although Will didn‘t think it could get worse, he was proven wrong. Mike found that Will was especially sensitive right under his toes, and focusing on those spots, he brought Will‘s lungs to the brink of bursting again.

But then _finally_ , after several more excruciating minutes, Mike slowly let off - only to come back full force for a second or two while Will was just starting to calm down. „Sorry.“ Mike apologized. „That was just too tempting.“ He turned around to straddle Will‘s lap again, and through the blur of tears, Will could see Mike‘s astonished face. „Dude, you‘re so _red_.“

„And that surprises you?“

„And-“ Mike leaned forward. He rested his cheek right in the middle of Will‘s chest. „And you‘re warm. I mean, _really_ warm.“

_Warm_ was probably an understatement. Will felt hot, like his body was burning up, so much so that even Mike‘s cheek was somewhat cooling on the bare skin of his torso. „Okay.“ Mike said. „Let‘s get you calmed down a bit, before your heart explodes. Breathe with me.“

Mike then covered Will‘s entire body with his, breathing against his neck - and Will had to let it happen. He had to let out the air that had been trapped in his lungs by the cramps that Mike‘s attack had caused him. For a few seconds he became extremely light headed, the world spinning around him, so it was probably a good thing that Mike hadn‘t untied him yet; Trying to sit up would have caused him to pass out. It was like coming down from a strange high, realizing where he was, who he was, what had just happened.

„Um, Will?“ Mike said tentatively.

„Yeah?“

„You‘re- I mean, you‘re obviously-“ The other boy rolled his hips some, grinding against Will‘s crotch to put focus on that spot.

„Oh.“ Will breathed. Yep, he was definitely rock hard in his pants, and Mike had noticed. Why and how didn‘t matter, but suddenly Will found himself wishing he could do something about it. Maybe that was a good sign, because now he was in the mood for such activities for the first time in weeks. He grinned up at his friend. „I‘m not even sorry.“

„And you really don‘t have to be. Does it... I mean jerking off... does it help you sleep?“

„Jeez, I... I don‘t know. I mean, yeah, it sorta used to, but I haven‘t really jerked off since... y‘know.“ Will watched as Mike‘s expression turned to slight horror, or pity, or surprise.

„So let me get this straight...“ the other boy said as though he couldn‘t believe it himself. „You‘ve not jerked off in six weeks? Like, not at all? Not even rubbed one out in the shower or something?“

Will answered honestly „I never felt the need, I guess. You know how your dick sort of shrivels and gets super tiny when you‘re cold? I‘m always cold now, so-“

„No, dude.“ Mike laughed, putting his cheek back on Will‘s chest where he had pressed it before. „You‘re warm _right now_. And honestly, if I was in your place I‘d be rock hard too. Do you... want me to help you take care of it? ‘cause I totally would.“

„I guess it‘d be nice.“ Will said carefully. It had been so long, he had almost forgotten how it felt, and now that Mike was basically sitting on his throbbing boner, the urge was coming back to him full force. „Just a friend helping out a friend?“

„As always.“ Mike said. „Now let me see what you‘ve got. I think we‘ll leave these on for now.“ He pointed at the handcuffs while climbing off of Will to sit down on the bed with his legs folded. „You won‘t need your hands for this anyways. Just help me a bit.“

Will obediently lifted his hips off the bed so Mike could rid him of his pajama bottoms and briefs, which he pulled to Will‘s ankles. The fact that Will wasn‘t afraid one bit, being basically naked and tied up defenseless, spoke volumes to how much he trusted Mike. Or to how horny he was. For six weeks he hadn‘t been able to spring a boner, and now Will was wordlessly begging Mike with just a gaze to do something, to touch him and grant him some relief.

Mike, though, decided to take his time. He slid off the bed to the floor where he knelt to get a closer look. „Did you keep measuring?“ Mike inquired. „Or do we have a giant six week hole in our data?“

„Well, how was I supposed to measure if I never really got hard. I don‘t wanna ruin your science experiment... but maybe we talk about this later?“

„Fair enough.“ Mike made a fist around Will‘s length, like he had done many times before. „But you‘ve definitely grown. You‘re catching up with me. Mind telling me what you‘re feeding that thing?“ As Mike gave him a first, careful stroke, Will bucked his hips into his friend‘s hand. It had just been way too long, and he only now realized how much he had missed this. The effect was immediate, and the heat Will felt caused him to squeal.

Mike chuckled. „So responsive... you know, I‘d like to go a week or two without to see how awesome it feels then - but I always give in to the urge way too early.“ He had never looked at Will so intently while doing this. They had also never really jerked each other off in such a well lit place, and so Will did feel as though he was being scrutinized. Not that he could really care anymore.

„If- ah- if I pass out, just pour some water over my face.“ Will said, and it was only half a joke. He knew this would be intense, as Mike was slowly and steadily building him up. Emphasis on _slowly_ , though. He could have been a bit faster for Will‘s taste, but alas, he was tied up and unable to speed things up, except maybe pushing up against Mike‘s grip rhythmically.

Mike noticed Will‘s desperate and very obvious attempts at gaining friction, and in response he crawled further on to the bed again, resting his head on Will‘s belly. Mike‘s hair tickled him there, and now the raven-haired boy was face to face with Will‘s member. „I‘m in charge.“ he proclaimed. „And if I‘d let you have your way, it‘d be over in ten seconds. Nuh-uh, mister, you deserve the premium service.“

Will almost had to laugh, only Mike‘s service was _so premium_ , that he groaned instead, arching his back. Mike had stopped stroking and was now circling a fingertip around that sensitive spot on the underside of Will‘s dick. He did this for a few seconds. „Mike-“ Will whined. Somehow it was too much and not enough at the same time.

„Alright, alright. I‘m just trying to enjoy the view.“ Mike gave a sigh, going back to business. „You know, I think you have the prettiest dick I‘ve ever seen.“

„Don‘t make fun of me.“

„I‘m not!“ Mike said, and Will could tell he was being honest. He even squeezed his fist tighter to emphasize his honesty. „I mean, I haven‘t seen many dicks, except in the locker room, and you don‘t look at other guys there-“

„No, you really don‘t.“ Will said, shuddering from either the thought of school locker rooms and showers, or the intense pleasure Mike was causing him. „That‘d be sick.“

„But anyways, yours is the prettiest either way. Nicer than mine, I think. Plus I-“ Mike clacked his tongue. „I think it‘s awesome that I can make you feel good like this.“

Oh, Will was definitely feeling good now. His entire body, every muscle that was still burning from Mike‘s furious tickle torture, was flexing again under waves of hot pleasure. „I‘ll- ha- give back the favor when you untie me.“

„As long as you know that you don‘t _have_ to.“ Mike noted. „I‘m not doing this to get something back.“ He was good at noticing when Will was getting close, and that was when he slowed his strokes to more or less match the rhythm of Will‘s alarm clock. By far not enough to cum. But enough to keep him so close to it that he wanted to cry. „Mike, please!“

„Will...“ Mike crooned. When he detached himself, it almost felt like a punishment for pleading. But Mike climbed fully on the bed again to lie down next to him. He curled his legs around Will‘s and with his nose touching Will‘s cheek, he sighed again „Will... did begging get you anywhere today? Not trying to be mean, but now I‘m glad I didn‘t untie you yet. Sometimes you just don‘t know what‘s good for you.“ He took some pity then and returned to stroking slowly up and down Will‘s shaft. One second up, one second down.

With no other choice, Will had to surrender to it. He closed his eyes, forced himself to breathe slow and deep, and fell into it. Floating feather light, Will allowed Mike to do whatever he pleased. Which obviously meant more teasing, slow and sluggish strokes, but it was _so_ worth it. To Will it was obvious that Mike had practiced a lot on himself - no surprise there.

„See, that‘s better.“ Mike said lowly. „Feels good, huh? I only ever wanted to make sure you feel good.“

„Y-Yeah, I know.“ Will answered, and it came out like a wet sob. He knew so well. He couldn‘t think of one bad memory he had of Mike. Not once that he had felt actually _bad_ in his friend‘s presence. Not even back in third grade when he had a serious flu and Mike sat by his bedside until they both had it. And Mike seemed determined to follow through with this trend. Soon Will even forgot why he had been feeling so terrible before. While he kept his eyes firmly closed, all of his other senses were filled entirely with _Mike_ , from the smell of him to the deep and steady breaths that hissed in Will‘s ear.

„I think I‘m gonna make you cum now. That okay?“ Mike didn‘t wait for an answer before he began moving his hand faster, with more purpose, at an infinitely more satisfying rhythm. Like that it didn‘t take much to finally push Will over - and it felt like the first time all over again, so foreign, a bit scary. It kept building up into unknown heights, leaving Will both dreading and looking forward to the ultimate peak. In the end his body wanted to break free from the restraints, but couldn‘t, so Will‘s hips pushed up against Mike uncontrollably as the first earnest sobs pushed past his lips. He only noticed the wetness on his belly when the strongest waves slowly subsided, making way for the bliss that usually followed.

And now Will was full on crying, and he felt stupid for it. „Hey, no no no no.“ Mike hushed into his ear. „It‘s okay, Will. Everything‘s fine. I‘ll just-“ His friend reached over his body to the nightstand, quickly finding the box of Kleenex in the top drawer. „There, let‘s clean you up. First your belly, see. Then my hand. And these handcuffs can go now, too.“ Mike commenting everything he did helped Will come back to himself. Once again tears were blurring his vision, but he could make out enough to know that Mike was fumbling with the handcuffs. Finally they released.

„Your shoulders okay?“ Mike asked gently. Will felt like a rubber doll, no pain, no actual aching anymore, just a strong inability to move. Mike somehow managed to dress Will again, pulling the jumper down and his pajama bottoms up. Meanwhile Will didn‘t do anything to stop the tears rolling across his cheeks. „Will, c‘mon, say something.“

„I‘m okay.“ Will sobbed. „I‘m okay. I can do you now.“

„Don‘t be silly, you‘re not doing anything or anyone tonight.“ Very carefully, Mike eased Will‘s arms down before beginning a light massage on his shoulders. „You‘re about ready for bed.“

„Mike-“

„Forget it. Just lie still, okay? Stay exactly like this.“ The tone of Mike‘s voice meant that he wasn‘t completely finished with his plan yet. Sure enough, he threw the sheets over Will from one side and then rolled him up in them so that he was more or less wrapped in a cocoon of cloth and warmth. „There, happy little burrito.“

Will listened for his own heartbeat, and that calmed him enough so he could stop sobbing. „I still owe you one. Tomorrow, maybe?“

„Or whenever.“ Mike shrugged. „It‘s not about me. I just wanted you to feel fine for once.“ He helped Will into a more comfortable position with a pillow under his head, and then offered „I could read something to you.“

„Y-You don‘t have to.“ Will protested meekly, wondering if Mike could even help himself. If he could be less fantastic if he tried.

„I‘ll take that as a yes.“ Naturally, Mike spotted the one book on Will‘s desk quickly. „ _The Colour of Magic..._ “ he read out loud. „From the library?“

„No, my mom bought it for me last week.“ Will felt himself blush because he was usually a fast reader, but much to his own shame, he hadn‘t found the energy to read really _anything_ these last couple of weeks. „I‘m only like ten pages in. Wanted to start over.“

Mike flicked off the ceiling light to instead use Will‘s bedside lamp, then he made himself comfortable in the bed next to Will. „Then we‘ll start over together. Let‘s see... you comfortable? Need anything?“

„No, I‘m good. I‘m-“ Will almost had to cry again. He was feeling _good_. Not _good_ like you‘d say by reflex when someone asks you how you are, but actually, really, honestly _good_. „Thank you, Mike.“

Mike grinned and wrapped his body around the bedsheet-burrito that was Will. „I can canoodle you all over, or I can read to you. Both at the same time would be difficult.“

„Maybe reading first, cuddling later?“

„Yeah, okay. I guess I‘ll just...“ Mike straightened up again, beginning to flick through the first pages until he said „Ah, the prologue. _In a distant second-hand set of dimensions, in an astral plane that was never meant to fly, the curling star-mists waver and part..._ “

Will loved it when Mike read to him, and for all he cared it could have been the phone book or the TV guide, just as long as it was Mike‘s voice, but he enjoyed those first pages through and through - until he just slipped away.

It was probably not much later when Will came to, because Mike was still reading out loud, now with the added enthusiasm of someone who loved what he was reading. Will couldn‘t make heads or tails of what was happening in the book now, so he had probably slept through a big chunk of the story. He also didn‘t know why he had woken up again, so preparing to drift back to sleep, he kept his eyes closed.

He could hear footsteps, though, and Mike fell silent. „Hi.“ he whispered.

„Hey.“ the other voice was hushed as well, and Will realized that it was his mom, back from her short late shift. She came tapping into the room and the bed gave in when she sat down. Her fingers raking through Will‘s hair made him squirm slightly. „Mike, I don‘t know how to thank you.“

„For what?“

„Oh, you know...“ Will‘s mom said quietly.

Will thought that Mike actually knew better than her. And that it was totally okay like that, because as much as he trusted his mom, she didn‘t have to know _everything_. Will was perfectly content with himself when his mom gave him a kiss on the cheek and then quietly left the room, with a whispered „Good night.“

Mike yawned, and Will didn‘t expect him to pick the book up again. „You know, it‘s a pretty good book. I‘d really love to finish it, but not tonight.“ he whispered into Will‘s ear. „Now to the cuddling part, huh?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I command you to read The Colour of Magic.  
> It's a slight anachronism btw, because while the book was release in 1983, that was only a limited run of 500 copies in the UK, and I doubt any of them made it across the Atlantic.


End file.
